The Thing About Heels
by doesnt-go-away
Summary: "I hate your heels." Alicia/Kalinda femslash.


Title: The Thing About Heels  
Fandom: The Good Wife  
Pairing: Alicia/Kalinda  
Disclaimer: I don't even own Kalinda's boots.  
Rating: R.  
Summary: "I hate your heels."  
Written for **darsfebruary** who prompted "Heels" in this meme. I hope you don't hate this as much as I do. No beta so I'm sorry about the typos.

-

Alicia has always admired Kalinda's boots.

Especially the ones with the high heels.

It wasn't like Alicia spent a huge amount of time staring at Kalinda's legs and wondering how great her calves looked along with those boots and the black pantyhose and how distracting the noises coming from them were.

It was just… distracting. Sometimes. Most of the time.

Alicia has always been aware of this heel fetish men have, she just never thought she'd share it. Peter always told her how he loved watching her walking in her stilettos and she has seen Will and Cary ogling when Diane would pass by with that elegance that only made her legs look even better in her heels.

So it is a kind of a shock when Kalinda whispers breathlessly against neck one day, "I hate your heels."

"Wait, what?" Alicia wishes she could sound a little bit more offended but Kalinda's hands are running from her breasts down her legs, then under her skirt so. There isn't really a point to pretend being mad.

"What's, what's wrong with them?" Alicia asks and closes her eyes when a warm mouth find that perfect spot on the hollow of her throat.

"You're always a little taller than me." Kalinda replies with her voice a trembling a little and Alicia isn't sure if it's from desire or reluctance. Alicia giggles and Kalinda bites her neck in response. "What's so funny?"

"I don't have to be an investigator to know that with my heels I'm not only a little bit taller than you, Kalinda."

Alicia leans away just to she can see the faint blush on Kalinda's cheeks when she rolls her eyes with her mouth set in a firm line that Alicia wants to kiss and says, "Whatever. Take them off."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Kalinda insists with her voice rough and now Alicia understands why Cary used to follow Kalinda like a puppy even though she was a bitch to him. Kalinda is irresistible when she is ordering you around.

(Not that she isn't the rest of the time.)

"Now what?" Alicia asks with a smirk and gasps when her eyes meet Kalinda's. Kalinda is still in her boots and they are pretty much the same height now and she feels feebly and her throat feels dry, and she is not sure she'll ever get used to this effect Kalinda has on her.

She hopes she doesn't. She is almost sure she won't.

Kalinda's smirk is pure lust her eyes are something else when she presses all if her body against Alicia's and says, "Now this."

She closes the distance between their mouths, kissing Alicia softly and slow and they're so close Alicia can hardly breath and when Kalinda's tongue brushes against her bottom lip she can't help a moan from the back of her throat and burying her fingers in Kalinda's soft hair, kissing back eagerly.

Kalinda's hands are everywhere then it's too hard to focus because Kalinda's left hand runs from her breasts to stop between Alicia's legs. Kalinda pulls away then, and they stare at each other as she enters two and then three fingers into Alicia.

Too much, and Alicia allows herself to close her eyes for a second and it's just for a second because she doesn't want to miss the opportunity to look Kalinda's face now, her eyes so much darker than usual, her parted lips as she watches what she is doing to Alicia, her expression so incredibly open and fascinated.

Alicia wants it to last longer but but there is no way, not when Kalinda trusts deeper and faster, curling her fingers and sucking then biting on Alicia's neck, and Alicia knows that will leave a mark later. When her thumb presses against her clit she loses it and her noises are swallowed by Kalinda's mouth and Kalinda's firm body is the only thing keeping her from falling.

(Alicia thinks is funny how Kalinda has been doing that since they first met.)

They're still pressed together as they get their air back and they fit so perfectly that yeah, maybe Kalinda does have a point about her heels.

Alicia takes the habit of wearing flat shoes to work more often. Kalinda sticks with her boots.

Everything fits just fine.


End file.
